


Disney National Anthem.

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: You're chastised by Agent Coulson after telling Thor that Disney songs are like national anthems, who now won't stop singing Let it Go and A Whole New World in the most inappropriate situations.





	Disney National Anthem.

"What do you have to say for yourself."

"It was Clint's idea." You say immediately, an instinctive reaction for whenever you wound up in situations like this sitting across from Coulson (or in some cases Steve) after something you intended to be a joke going horribly wrong. Like the time you had decided to join forces with Clint to prank Bruce, cutting up all his trousers until they looked like shorts. You had both thought that Bruce would just laugh it off, after all Tony had given you all credit cards that he agreed to pay for when you had moved into the tower; he could easily pay for more. However Bruce hadn't reacted that way, instead hulking out and destroying his own room, the gym and two labs before he had finally calmed down. You and Clint ended up being lectured by Steve for nearly an hour after that incident, and spent almost a whole week avoiding Bruce in case he hulked out just from seeing the pair of you. “And in my defence, I didn’t think that he would believe it.”

"Video evidence suggests otherwise." Coulson told you as you mentally scolded yourself, the only downside of living in the tower, every square inch of it was cover in cameras. Most of the time it was a good thing, it kept you all safe as it meant that you could easily track any intruders, let you know exactly where each other was so that you didn't have to go looking through several different floors and even let you capture hilarious instances to put of YouTube that without the cameras would have easily just been an inside joke, like the time you had uploaded a video of Tony singing along to One Direction. “Why did you do this Y/N, we just managed to get him to stop believing that every car wasn’t secretly a transformer.”

“Hey that one is on Tony and Clint not me.” You reply with a slight laugh that you quickly regretted after noticing that Coulson hadn’t reacted, instead he just sat there looking as intimidating as ever as he silently judged you. It had been a simple jest nothing more, who would have known that Thor would take what you had said literally. Ok that’s a lie Thor almost always believed anything that anyone says about human culture but it wasn’t like you were introducing him to something new at the time.

It had started out about a month ago when you had decided to have a marathon of some classic Disney movies to cheer yourself up after being put in quarantine by Tony after coming down with the flu. Because of Tony’s fear of getting sick and missing a scientific breakthrough because of said illness he had F.R.I.D.A.Y lock you up on your floor unable to leave until you were given a clean bill of health. But Thor hadn’t known this, he had just arrived back from Asgard and wanted to hang out with someone, anyone.

And so that was how the God of Thunder ended up joining your marathon, sitting by your side as you watched and sang along to some of the classic and more modern tunes. From ‘A Whole New World’ to ‘Let It Go’ the two of you sang your heart out, caring little about the world or the A.I who was recording your actions to share with her creator later.

It was after the two of you had sung ‘How Far I’ll Go’ from Moana that you had made the comment that had led to you being scolding by Coulson. You had told Thor that Disney songs were akin to national anthems, and from that one innocent comment had spawned a month full of situations that had been hilarious at the time but were now clearly just evidence against your case, damn video cameras.

The first time it happened you didn’t think anything of it, in fact the rest of the team had joined in. It had been the twin’s birthday and you were all sat around one of the many tables in the tower watching them open up the small mountain of presents that they had received. Finally, when they were finished and all the gifts had been moved to a better location Steve had walked out with their birthday cake. As the candles were lit and you all prepared to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ Thor opened his mouth and began to sing ‘Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo’ from Cinderella. You all just stood there for a moment in confusion until Clint joined in, followed by Pietro and then suddenly you were all singing along to ‘Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo’ while Wanda sat there, her red face hidden terribly by her hands. All in all it had been a good birthday party, especially when Wanda ended up using her magic to stop her brother from speeding out of the room when Thor began singing again, only this time to the tune of ‘Zero to Hero’ from Hercules.

The next several times you just thought that he was continuing the trend from the party, linking everyone to a Disney song and humming a few bars or singing a line or two whenever they walked into the room, it was as if everyone had their own theme song. It just became a fun little tradition that you all picked up and took part in. From singing ‘You Can Fly’ from Peter Pan every time Sam put on his wings to singing ‘It’s a Small World’ (with Natasha and Clint singing in different languages every time) whenever Scott came to the tower to visit you all took part. Especially when Thor started singing ‘I Just Can’t Wait To Be King’ from Lion King to Loki and it annoyed him so much that he gave up his plans to take over the world, seriously just hum that tune to him and there is a good chance he will retreat for the day.

But then it began to get awkward, like when you were all invited to a peace dinner at Buckingham Palace and Thor began singing ‘Part of Your World’ from the Little Mermaid during ‘God Save the Queen’ or that time Tony had somehow managed to convince everyone to go to a baseball game and Thor filled in the Pledge of Allegiance with the lyrics of ‘Be Prepared’ from Lion King. It was then that you realised that Thor had taken your words literally and you knew that you had messed up big time. However, you never got the chance to tell him the truth because as soon as you all made your way back to the tower he returned to Asgard and you were left alone to be scolded by Coulson.

You remained in that office for over an hour listening to Coulson tell you off and go on and on about how lucky you were that no one had managed to record Thor or that those who had seen him hadn’t spread the word. You honestly didn’t think it was ever going to end until Agent Hill entered, demanded his attention and waving you off. It wasn’t until you were in the elevator going back up to your floor when a dreadful thought entered your head and you quickly realised that you would soon be back in that office when Thor returned to earth.

_‘Didn’t I let Thor borrow my copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.’_


End file.
